This invention relates to an improved brake mechanism or brake device for use in combination with a workman's creeper.
Heretofore workmen have utilized a creeper, which comprises a platform supported on casters, when repairing vehicles and the like. It has been found desirable to provide some type of brake mechanism to maintain the creeper fixed in a position desired by a workman. Previously issued patents have disclosed various brake constructions for creepers. Loftis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,437 discloses a brake for a creeper which operates in conjunction with the headrest associated with the creeper. Hines in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,594 discloses a brake device comprised of a resilient strip mounted on the bottom surface of a creeper. The strip engages the ground to effect a braking action.
While these devices appear to be workable and clearly suggest that a brake construction is desirable in combination with a creeper, there has remained a need for an improved creeper brake construction.